Never Alone
by AinoMinako-san
Summary: Usagi has been kidnapped and finds herself chained in a dungeon. What's going on? And what does this strange lady, who won't even give her name, want? Drama FINISHED!


Never Alone

By AinoMinako-san

AN: Well I finished the story. Once again, keep in mind that I wrote this from a dream I had a few months ago. These characters do not belong to me, except the strange woman. I hope you enjoy it! Dozo!

* * *

The first thing my body resisters is pain and total weakness. As I slowly come to consciences, I realize the pain is coming from my arms. I open my eyes slowly and take in my surroundings.

At first, everything is blurry, but gradually my eyesight becomes clearer. Torches lined the cold stone walls and I could hear water dripping somewhere. I was in what looked like a castle dungeon. What was odd about the room were slim hooks placed at intervals along the wall about ten feet apart and eight feet above the ground. But my musings don't go any farther as pain laces up my arms.

Looking up, I discover the reason my arms ache. My wrists were bound above my head by a slim chain. I try breaking it, but my body is weak and the chain is amazingly strong.

I twist around to try and see how the chain is attached to the wall. It was another hook, just like the others that were scattered around the room, which could easily be unhooked. I grabbed the chain with my left hand and stretched out my right. My hand grasped the hook and I tried to pull the chain up and off, but my body weight on the slim links was too much for my weakened state.

While I was fumbling with the chain, trying unsuccessfully to free myself, a door slammed. I jerk in surprise and in doing so let go of the chain and hook. The chain once again bit into my wrists, and I wince as I look up.

A woman had entered the room, and I observe her fearfully. She looked like a lawyer with a cop attitude. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun and wore black rectangular shaped glasses.

"Tsukino Usagi?" the lady asked

"Hai?" I answer trying to keep the quiver from my voice

Walking over to me, the woman takes out a knife and raises it as she comes. I am frozen in fear. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to evade her since I am restrained.

She stops before me with her hand still in the air. I try to scream, but I am too weak to even accomplish that. The knife swishes down as if in slow motion. I cringe, waiting for the pain from the blow, but instead comes the sound of metal on metal. The chain, giving way to the knife, fell, and with it my support. Deprived of the only thing keeping me up, I crumple to the ground.

I hear the woman's footsteps, and I look up in time to see her retreating back, the knife still in her hand.

'_Maybe if I could just…' _I think in desperation as I try to push myself off the floor, but the sheer effort is too hard. I collapse again, this time bumping my chin. I taste blood in my mouth as I look up again.

"Don't even think about it," said the woman, her back still turned. "You can barely sit, much less try and hurt me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask, trying to sound unafraid and failing miserably.

"My name is unimportant. But what I want is. I want to help you." The woman turned back to face me. She now had what looked like a kind expression on her face, but it didn't look right. It was almost like she was trying to hard. Then again, seeing as the position I was in, and what she had just done, I guess it was to be expected.

"Nani?" I said in shock

"I want to help you." She repeated again, slower this time.

"Wait a second," I said. "You kidnap me, somehow make me totally weak, probably by drugging me no doubt, knock me unconciense, chain me up in the most painful position, and the you want TO HELP ME!?" By now I'm shouting at her. The woman in the meantime looks unabashed.

"Are you done now?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Good. First of all, we had to kidnap you because if we had invited you, you wouldn't have come or else your friends would've come along. Second, we drugged you because this is a secret place and we don't know if we can trust you. Finally, we chained you so when you woke up you didn't do anything that would harm yourself."

"Well, thanks for your hospitality." I said in an attempt to be sarcastic.

"Like I said, we want to help you."

I raised an eyebrow. _'This lady is crazy.'_ I thought.

"We have been watching you for some time. We know a lot about you. You're fourteen, in the ninth grade, and you have blood type O. You don't do well in school, and you're a crybaby, klutz, and naïve to boot. You hang out with four girls who go by the names of Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They are normally cruel to you because of the said reasons. They also call you names the most predominate one being 'odango atama.'

'_Man, you don't have to be so harsh.'_ I thought to myself, as the woman continued to point out everything negative in my life, mostly my friends. _'Even if some of it is true.'_

Suddenly, some movement behind the woman caught my eye. The lady didn't notice and continued pointing out all of mine and my friend's flaws. As I focused on the spot, I see it's a bird. With a jolt I realize its Phoebus, Rei's blackbird. What's more, Rei had been trying out a new spell. Instead of the light reflecting off of Phoebus' eyes, I could see Rei's face. She looked worried, and judging from the movement of her mouth, she was saying something. Maybe she was trying to tell me something, or else she could be chanting… then again, she could just be yelling at me. I wouldn't put it past her. What ever she was saying, it wasn't like I could tell, seeing I was horrible at lip reading.

'_She can obviously see what's going on, but does that spell also include hearing?'_ I thought, but this time totally ignoring the woman who was still going on about my life. Her next words though, brought my focus sharply back to her, but not before I saw Rei's shocked expression. _'Well, that's the answer to that question.' _I allowed myself this thought before bringing my attention fully on the woman once more.

"What did you just say?" I asked in shock toward the woman's words.

"You're friends," she said, spitting out the word like it was something disgusting, "aren't really friends, are they?"

"Nani? I asked in confusion. _'How the heck did she come to that conclusion?'_ I tried to remember what she had been talking about for the last five minutes. Then I remembered. She had been going on about how bad my life is, mainly because of my friends.

"My friends aren't that bad." I said, trying to sound strong.

"Ha!" the woman sneered. "What about last summer?" She waved her hand and a memory came unbidden to my mind.

"_It's you who has the most faults Usagi!" Ami shook her finger at me. "You sleep late, do poorly in school, eat way too much, are a crybaby and naive, and you're easily caught by the enemy!" _

"That was, that was," I sputter as the memory dissipated. I took a breath.

"Everyone was telling there faults that day! It was to help us recognize them and become stronger." I finally got out. But the lady smirked, knowing she had hit home.

"How about your last birthday," the woman said, causing another memory to play itself.

"_Please you guys!" I whined. "I really mean it. This time I need your help."_

"_Ano," said Minako, "I've got to go home and feed Artemis"_

"_Yeah," agreed Makoto, "I have a karate class I'm late for."_

"_I've got homework." Ami said when I looked over at her._

"_I have to help grandpa today." Rei said. _

_I watched sadly as they all walked away. _

"Well, yeah, they were acting like that because they were planning a surprise party for me." I said, pointing out the reason for their rudeness.

"I can show you many more examples." The woman said, as she waved her hand.

Suddenly I was assaulted by many images.

"_Usagi, you just get in the way."_

"_All you do is eat and sleep Usagi."_

"_Oy, ordango atama!"_

"_Baka, Usagi!"_

Each memory hit me like a wave, and they cut into my heart like a knife.

"_Just trying to survive hurricane Usagi."_

"_With a grade like that it's a wonder you show your face in public!"_

"_A thirty? Usagi!"_

Tears started to fall down my face.

"_Cheer up Usagi. It's your only talent."_

"_Are you going to cry every time you get something wrong?"_

"_You're a naïve crybaby."_

By now the pain is immense. I can't hide. All the cruel things my friends have said to me are haunting me now. Out of it all, I hear the woman's voice.

"See, they really aren't your friends are they?" she said in a hypnotic voice. As her words washed over me, the pain disappeared, and I was left with a feeling of contentment. "All they do is put you down again and again. You're all alone. But now I'm here to help you. I won't do those things. I'll be there for you forever. All you have to do is join me."

"Yes," I agreed with her. "My friends aren't really my friends. Only you are my friend."

'_No!'_ another part of me cried out. _'No! That's not true. My friends have always been there for me.'_

"_But she is right."_ The first part argued. _"She is my only friend."_

'_No!'_ the other part said, getting stronger. _'No! No! No!'_

"Iya!" I scream. My locket let out a blinding flash of light, breaking the illusion. All the pain and weakness came rushing back and I gasped at the shock. The energy I had gained to break the spell fled me and I collapsed back to the ground.

The woman is shocked. "How did you do that? No on can break my illusions!"

I saw no reason to reply so I didn't move, still gasping for breathe.

"I've never seen so much energy from a person. How did you do that?"

I looked up at her, and she slapped me. I felt the blood run down my face, but I still didn't answer.

"I asked you a question?"

"I have friends. Friends who care about me, whatever you say. They've always been there for me, no matter what. And they will come for me."

"Why do you have such faith in your friends? I've shown you how cruel they can be to you. I could give you everything you've ever wanted. And you refuse it."

Gathering up the rest of my strength and courage, I stared defiantly up into her cold eyes. "Sometimes friends seem to be cruel, but they really are trying to help you grow. My friends are important to me. I would do anything for them. They have my loyalty. I would die for them. I will never join you. I am never alone."

"Well if you won't join us." The woman spat. "I'll just have to kill you. I can't let our secret get out yet." Then the woman smiled wickedly. "But you have so much energy; I don't see why I shouldn't take it before I kill you."

She walked over to where I lay, unprotected. Stooping down, she pulled me up by my hair. Then she grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall, choking me. Slowly, her eyes started to glow red, and I could feel my energy being drained out of my body. After a few seconds of trying to fight, I relaxed into the grip, knowing the more I fought, the worse it would be. Time seemed to stand still, and I felt as if my life was slowly leaking away before my eyes. Suddenly it was over, and the woman let go of me. I flopped to the floor like a rag doll, to weak to even put up my arms to soften the fall.

The woman kicked me, and I rolled over onto my back. I look up and see those evil eyes staring down. She smiled at me, cruelly. "What sweet energy I have to take back to the boss. Now, to finish the job."

. At this last word she thrust her hand out toward me and black lighting shot out. It hit me, tossing me up and throwing me against the wall. The pain is horrible and I scream. Then it's gone and I fall back to the floor. I lay there, panting.

The woman laughed evilly. "How did that feel? Did it hurt? Now you know really pain." Once again the black lighting shot out and I screamed.

"Where are your friends now?"

Another blast. Each one is worse than the one before. The woman seemed to enjoy watching me writher in sheer agony. I could here her laughing at me, mocking me.

"Some friends you have! They don't even know where you are. And you'll never see them again. So much for friendship. You're all alone."

The black energy just keeps coming. I can't hold on much longer. The pain is becoming too much. Blood is now flowing freely from a wound on the side of my head. The edges of my vision are starting to go black. I know I won't last much longer. It's too late to reach for my locket, I can't move my arms. Maybe she was right, and that my friends weren't coming, that I was going to die alone. "Gomen," I whisper, despairingly. "Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako… Gomen."

The woman smirks at me. "The final blow." I close my eyes, waiting for my fate to be sealed when…

BANG!

The force shook the walls and floor as the woman whirled around. My eyes were becoming blurry, but I could just make out four figures. Mars and Jupiter were in the front with their arms outstretched. I had no doubt the door in pieces in front of them was their doing. Mercury and Venus were behind them, probably giving Mars and Jupiter's deadly attacks free range.

. If looks could kill. All four of them looked angrier than I had ever seen them, but Mars was who I cringed at. She looked absolutely furious. And for once, it wasn't at me. My last thought before I blacked out was pity for the woman, because I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. My friends didn't look like mercy was on their minds. Then I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I'm surrounded by darkness, floating on a sea of warmth and peace. I don't want to leave, but even as that thought comes to mind, a light appears, and I am drawn toward it.

As I drift gently toward the light, I can hear voices, worried voices, talking to one another.

"Oh my God!"

"Help me turn her over."

"She's not breathing"

"Check her pulse!"

"It's faint! Usagi, stay with us, onegai!

"Guys, we're losing her. We need to do CPR"

"Come on Usagi, breathe!"

"We can't lose her!"

"Usagi… Usagi! USAGI!!!"

I step toward the welcoming light, but something makes me pause. I turn and see another light shining with different colors, like the rainbow. It too is calling me, pulling me.

For a minute, the two forces fight over me, and I writher in agony. Then I hear a gentle voice telling me, "Not yet my child. You still have much to do." Immediately I felt one side give, and the other pulling me toward it.

* * *

As I slowly come to, I felt hands on me. Warm, caring hands.

"Usagi, daijobu?" I hear Ami's voice through a fog. I open my eyes and look into the worried face of Sailor Mercury. Her eyes were filled with tears, but there was relief as well. Then I glance over at the others. Venus is leaning over me also, looking concerned. Mars and Jupiter both still look furious, but they seemed to have calmed down a little. Jupiter is holding my hand, and Mars is stroking my head. Both had tear streaks on their faces.

I shake my head, but the movement makes my head spin.

"Yogatta." Mercury whispered softly. "For a few moments there, we'd thought we'd lost you."

"You came." I said simply, thankful that they were there. "I thought you never would."

"Such little faith Usagi," said Mars, trying to smile. "We'll always protect you, because you are our dear friend. We'll always be there for you. You're never alone.

"Can you walk Usagi?' Venus asks.

I give a tiny nod, and then try to pull myself to my feet. But my legs give out, and I find myself being caught in the gentle grip of Jupiter and Mars.

Mercury looks over at Jupiter. "Jupiter, would you mind?"

Jupiter shakes her head, and picks me up. "Where should we take her? I think Usagi's parents would freak if they saw this."

"We'll take her to the shrine." Mars said firmly. "Grandpa will be asleep."

Venus nods in agreement.

"Arigato." I murmur sleepily, as I lean back into the comforting hold of Jupiter.

"You're welcome," Mars whispers in my ear as I fall asleep.

The End

* * *

AN: Well, what did you think? Was it great? Was it terrible? Tell me. I'll be waiting! 


End file.
